


Hit

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt Max Goodwin, Hurt!Max, Passing Out, Throat Cancer, Vomiting, Whump, cancer mention, emeto, hurt!goodwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Max goes to respond, stopping when his vision blurs.“Max?”Iggy’s voice is muffled as is everything else. He feels himself falling, the world turning black.“Max!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hit

“That’s him! He’s the one who hit Marie!”

As soon as Max hears the shout, he knows something’s about to go down. Turning around, he grabs the officers arm, trying to stop him from moving forwards. 

“Call security!”

“I think they’ve got security covered…”

Sure enough, the other officers swarm the two of them and Angelo can’t move forward. With the original object of his anger unavailable, Angelo turns his attention to Max. 

“He hit her! He was fucking drunk! And he hit her!” He shouts, headbutting Max in the face. 

Max lets go of his arm, stumbling back into another officer before falling to the ground. His head smacks against the floor, causing his ears to ring. Two officers grab Recetti’s arms as he tries to get forwards, kicking out at Max. 

The toe of his boot manages to catch him in the throat, just lightly, but his entire throat erupts in agony. He cries out, his hands flying up to his throat, trying to do anything to stop the pain. Max is distantly aware of the fact that he’s screaming, the loud noise tearing at his ears.

“I barely even touched him!” Angelo protests. 

One of the other officers crouches down beside Max, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Doc? You okay? He didn’t hit you that hard, did he?” 

Max just continues screaming, the pain too unbearable to do anything else.

“Well, now he’s just being dramatic.”

Max struggles to take a breath in as his vision swims. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice cut across the pain. “What's going on?

“Sh’p,” he tries to call out, his mind feeling muffled.

“Oh my god, Max! What happened?” She asks, dropping to her knees beside him.

“M’throa,” he slurs.

“What about your throat?”

Max tries to force the words out but his throat protests, burning pain clouding everything. One of the officers speaks up.

“Angelo got him in the throat. But it wasn’t that bad, he barely even touched him! He’s just overreacting!”

Sharpe sees red. “He has throat cancer you idiot!”

“Max, can you stand up for me?” Sharpe asks, grabbing his arm and helping him up. “There you go. That’s it.”

Max stumbles, putting most of his weight on Sharpe. The world spins and he struggles to stay upright.

“Max, did you get hurt anywhere else?”

“M’head.”

“Your head? Okay. You’re going to need to be checked for a concussion.”

Max groans, knowing what’s in store for him. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Iggy walks by just then, immediately beelining towards Max. 

“Max! Just the man I need! So, I have this girl. She’s eight and her parents just-.”

Usually Iggy’s volume and enthusiasm would excite him but now, it just made him want to puke.

“Iggy!” Sharpe snaps. The sudden loudness sends a spike of pain through his head, causing his stomach to turn.

He groans, pushing away from Sharpe. She grabs his arm with an annoyed, “Where do you think you’re going?!”

He barely has time to turn away from her before gagging, yellowish vomit pooling around him. 

“Oh god,” Sharpe mutters as he gags again. Iggy grimaces, stepping away.

“Ugh sorry,” Max mutters. Sharpe calls for a janitor as Iggy places a hand on Max’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Max. These things happen.”

Max goes to respond, stopping when his vision blurs. 

“Max?”

Iggy’s voice is muffled as is everything else. He feels himself falling, the world turning black.

“Max!”

~~~

Max groans, his head pounding. Opening his eyes slowly, he finds himself in a small hospital room, Sharpe in the chair beside his bed.

“What’s going on?” He asks. Sharpe’s head snaps up as she turns off her phone, placing it in her pocket.

“You passed out Max. Do you remember what happened?”

“Angelo?”

“Yeah. You have a concussion, Max. It’s not too bad but we’ll keep an eye on it.”

Max frowns at that. “Okay.”

“That means you have to slow down, Max. Stay in bed.”

Sighing, Max nods. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s interested in being on a whump discord server, https://discord.gg/CebTKCN .


End file.
